As the Rain Falls
by LadyArian
Summary: So I guess this is turning into a ÉomerLothiriel fic. Yes, another I know. Just R&R. Thanks.
1. Thoughts of a King

A/N: So I was sitting in Chemistry this morning and I began to zone out entirely, if not because of the presentations we were listening to, then because of the rain steadily coming down. Originally I was going off of my own characters otherwise I was just writing down how I was feeling, but then this starting coming out. This never, and I mean never, happens to me so I was kind of shocked. I love rants. It's all from Éomer's POV. Please review.

Disclaimer: If I owned Éomer, do you really think I would be sitting in study hall typing this right now? No, I would not. Sigh, life is so unfair.

As the Rain Falls 

All morning long I've been stuck in council meetings. My energy in waning and I don't think I can go on much longer. How I long to be outside savoring the clean, fresh smell of the air and the feel of the cool breeze. In the distance I hear thunder rolling about. How I wish to be our there.

If only these disputes would end already. I can only hear about crop failures and other problems for so long. I think the council members are beginning to realize my mind is no longer here. I know, my duty as King lies here to settle these matters, but I just wish to be back with my eored, roaming the fields, even on those cold dreary nights of sleeping under the stars. The stars. I haven't seen the starts in so long with all these late nights.

I can faintly hear raindrops starting to fall. It's so tempting just to creep out of here. I wonder if anyone would notice. What am I talking about? Of course they would notice. I am the King. It really has been a long day. If only there was a way to get out of….

"My lord," Gamling stated urgently interrupting my thoughts, "what do you advice?"

I swear that when he asked me my face must have reddened the deepest shade of red as I finally stuttered out a reply. "I, um, believe that you, uh, would be correct in your assumptions." I said this not knowing what I had agreed to, but hoped that it wasn't anything too crazy.

"So I should assume that we should go to war with Gondor because Eldarion laughed at you falling off your horse?" Gamling said with such a look I thought he would burst into laughter at any moment.

At this I simply reddened and muttered some colorful rohirric under my breath. Not quite fitting for a King, but he was fighting on dangerous grounds. I hated when anyone mentioned when I fell off my horse. Eldarion, Aragorn's three-year old son, saw me and laughed endlessly at the King of the Horselords falling off his own horse. I really couldn't believe Gamling had said this though. It kind of made me wonder what the rest of the council had been saying when I wasn't listening.

"My lord, I do believe you need some air," Gamling suggested.

With these words, I'm surprised I didn't rise out of my seat instantly. I could definitely agree with what he was saying for the raindrops were still falling lightly outside and I knew I could get outside before it started to downpour.

"Great idea. I think I'll savor a short ride with Firefoot as it has been a while since he's been ridden." I said with great enthusiasm finally being part of the conversation again.

They all seemed to be fine with this and we agreed to continue settling these disputes once I returned, that is if I return before dusk.

I finally have gotten out of the Golden Hall and finished saddling Firefoot. I don't think he expected to go trotting through the rain today. But then again, neither did I.

It's still lightly raining but a little harder than I anticipated. It's certainly is refreshing. The raindrops can clear the air so why can't they clear my mind. It seems to have been quite some time since Theoden left us and the war has ended. I can still remember joy finally returning to Éowyn's face. Then she met Faramir. He took any doubt she had of troubles away from her mind and replaced them with thoughts of a future of love and a family of her own.

Maybe it's about time I start thinking about a family. I have thought about, and many people, including Éowyn herself have mentioned at least one suitable woman to me, but … what if, what if what? I don't know. The sky is starting to darken more as the rain falls harder and so is my mind as I think of all the complications of women and love and marriage.

The storm has finally started to pour letting its true strength and potential be known. My emotions as well are at full stream as I think of what to do. Will I be able to fall in love as Éowyn did with Faramir, or will I be doomed to end the lineage or our family because I am destined to be alone?

My mind is in turmoil. There are so many answers, yet with those answers come more questions and questions need answers and it's just one vicious cycle. If only there was an easy answer to all of life's questions. However, there is not. Life goes on and you must solve these problems yourself or ask for someone else's expertise.

The rain is now starting to calm and it seems I have been with my thoughts for too long. It is getting dark outside and with the clearing of the skies, the stars are becoming visible. I've missed these old friends of mine that used to comfort me on cold lonely nights. I would always take great care in the thought that my ancestors would look at these stars and have doubts as well.

As I sit here now in the wet fields, I begin to wonder if a woman who would truly love me is doing the same. Would she be able to adjust to Rohan if she weren't from here? Would she mind leaving her family? Will I be able to find such a woman? These thoughts have been plaguing my mind for quite some time. Maybe I should just have Éowyn start introducing me to a few ladies that she has been urging me about. Maybe I'll find her.

I should head back now. It's late and people may wonder as to my whereabouts. I still have time to find a wife, no hurry. Right now, I just have the fields and Firefoot. And the way back to the Golden Hall.

A/N: Wow, I wrote something. And I like it. I think the world may be ending. Do you think I should contuinue and make this an Éomer/Lothiriel fic. I love those fics so much. I really had no idea how this would turn out so ideas would be great. Thanks.


	2. Thoughts of a Lady

A/N: Wow, I'm back with an idea for a second chapter. And it's only Monday. Life is so fabulous. Not that anyone is actually reading this besides Sevilodorf and Argonath, which I thank you both for reviewing. I know my grammar is awful and I still am looking for anyone who would be an editor for me. This chapter might be a little better since it will be in 3rd person. Anyways I still don't know where this is going so here goes my ranting again.

Disclaimer: I think once in a dream I owned Éomer but that was it. Never any other time. I have no luck at all. Oh well, happy reviewing!

As the Rain Falls

It was raining steadily and all she could think about was the conversation she had just had with her father. He had repeatedly emphasized that she needed to find someone to wed. She was a woman and no longer a child that should be roaming free in the gardens of Dol Amroth. She should be thinking about her future and what is to come.

All she wanted to do was forgot about this conversation but she knew that it wasn't possible. Her father would bring it up again when she was rude to a suitor and wasn't attracted to one instantly. Then her brothers would also mention it to her, not realizing how hurt she was.

She didn't want to dwell on thoughts of marriage. It always nauseated her. She didn't know why, but every man she had met had just been…wrong for her. She never knew why but they were just not right. Every man was either too arrogant or too stiff or whatever. There were so many problems with the men today. And yet Father wants me to find someone suitable for marriage.

"There you are Lothiriel," Erchirion had said as he entered the gardens, "I've been looking for you."

"I've had a lot of thinking to do. Father and I discussed a few things this morning." She said not wishing to explain herself any further, however with her brother's curiosity she knew some explanation would be required.

"Really? Do you mind if I ask what you both talked about? It wasn't about Kanile, was it?" Erchirion asked knowing that she disliked mentioning the suitor that had just departed.

Lothiriel was irritated. She knew that her brother already knew where this was heading. He had a thing about doing that. She loved Erchirion but he knew exactly how to make her angry when she was already upset.

"Yes, Erchirion, we discussed Kanile's visit. However, he is gone and I do not have to accept his offers of marriage to me." She was pleased with what she had said for she knew it would upset her brother.

"I don't see why you don't like Kanile. He's a good man and a good friend of mine. He has good intentions and a commendable future for himself and you if you were to marry him." He seemed to want to argue in return.

"But I do not love him, or feel any affection towards him whatsoever. How can a marriage work if there is no love?" Lothiriel fought back hoping he would see her side of the dispute.

"People can learn to love, Lothiriel. That's why arranged marriages work. I know you don't want to see it that way, but there are other things than love. Love is important, but it's not the only thing. You'll see that." And will those words, he turned and walked away.

Lothiriel had continued to dwell in the gardens until sunset. Now she had the conversation between her brother and herself fresh in her mind to disturb her never-ending thoughts. She knew that she should have gone in a long time ago for dinner but the rain was so inviting.

It became to clear her thoughts. She knew that one day she would have to marry and start a family of her own, but did it have to be right now. Couldn't she wait until she truly fell in love with a man that loved her just as much, if not more?

Her head started to spin again as she thought about all the possibilities of what would happen to her. Would she find someone? If she did, would he even love her? What would life be like? Would he be from Dol Amroth? Would she have to move away from her family and all that she's ever know?

With all these questions, she felt like she was drowning in a sea of emotions. She knew what it was like to almost drown. When she was little, she had been swimming out too far and almost went under when her brother, Amrothos, saved her. Right now she felt the same way with her emotions.

Her father could always betroth her. That might not be so bad and it would end all this worrying, or would it? She would have most of the same questions, but probably more complicated ones. This cycle never ends. What to do?

The rain is slowly ending and the clouds are parting to let a few of the stars let their light shine through. Their beauty is beyond that of this world. Is love beyond this world too or is it just beyond her?

She decided to give the stars a final glance as a thought entered her head. _Maybe the man I will fall in love with is doing the same thing right now. Gazing at the stars with sheer delight._

With that thought, she decided to turn in and give her mind a rest for the night. There are plenty of nights to come of when she can think of such thoughts that invade her mind. As for now, she has the stars and a family that loves her.

A/N: Another completed chapter. I'm so proud of myself. And yes, I know that my spelling, grammar and the like reek but please bear with me. The computer I'm using is very old and I'm not good with computers as it is. Any ideas for where to make this go would be great. I have no idea still; these characters are kind of taking on a mind of their own. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks. Namaarie.


	3. Thoughts of Insanity

A/N: Once again I am on to my next chapter. I'm quite amazed as to how fast this is moving along. I'm actually amazed that this is moving at all. Please bear with me anyone that's reading this because I still have no idea where to go, although wondereye's reply did help and I might use that if you don't mind. Thanks for the idea by the way. I think I might do this fic in first person again. It was fun.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you that I don't own any of the characters that I use now and then? We all know that they belong to Tolkien, the genius of a man. On with the fic.

As the Rain Falls 

Okay, I understand that the rain is needed in most of the surrounding area, but does it need to continue so persistently? At first it was great, refreshing, but now I'm just getting sick of it. Will it ever end?

Although, it might not be so bad if we weren't traveling either. Éowyn had sent news of her being with a child and it was decided that I should visit her. The rain didn't seem threatening at all so I decided to make my trek there, but this rain is becoming dreadful.

The other night it seemed refreshing with my thoughts, but between traveling and wanting to slaughter Faramir for making my younger sister pregnant, I swear I'll go absurd. I'll admit that Éowyn is probably ecstatic about her expectancy, but it just puts the threat of not having a family more heavily on my mind.

I'm still in turmoil about the situation. I don't know what to do. Maybe I'm making too big of a deal about this. There are plenty of women out there, but… no. I'm not going to do the "but" thing again. I've been doing it too much lately. People are starting to wonder if I've gone insane. Although I'm starting to wonder myself. What kind of man wonders so much about marriage and women and the future and everything else? Does every man do it or is it just me? Have I totally lost it already or am I getting close?

Maybe going to see Éowyn was a bad idea. With the traveling, I'm left with all of my thoughts on the open trail and I don't think that's a very good idea. Maybe I should stop thinking. I think I will. Starting right now. …

Few minutes later….

Damn rain. So much for not thinking. Maybe I should think about solving some of the disputes that lie behind me and are waiting for me when I get home. Let's see, there's the dispute about Raivos' farm being raided and needing aid, there's a few crops that are doing well, there's women that… this isn't going well.

How about thinking about something else? The past possibly. No, that won't do. I'll end up thinking about Éowyn and that will make me think of her being with a child. In turn I'll think about families and once again it's a never-ending cycle.

Maybe I really have gone insane. I don't think I've ever known anyone that was insane. At least not that I'm aware of. Can you tell the difference between sane and insane people? After a thought like that, there really isn't any wonder.

Hmm, would someone be able to love me if I'm insane? That puts an interesting twist on things. Okay, I'm not crazy, really I'm not. I'm just obsessive about this whole marriage issue because Éowyn and everyone else has it in my head that I need to get married. Why? Why me? Three more days of these thoughts, and then I shall get to question Éowyn's sanity.

A/N: Pointless chapter of rambling. Short chapter too. Yeah, but I figured he needed some kind of crazy thoughts on his way. By the way, where is Éowyn anyways? I wasn't really sure so I didn't make any reference. Reviews would be appreciated, as would ideas. Thank you. Namaarie.


	4. Conversing and laughter

A/N: I really haven't updated in a while. My mind kind of froze because life sucks right now. I have too many emotional issues. Oh well. Still I don't know where I'm going. Characters have a mind of their own. It's kind of funny. I never thought it was possible.

Disclaimer: I rule the world and everything in it. I sold your soul as well. Okay, maybe not but I need to get that out of my system. We know all I own is what I have in my tiny room, which includes Éomer…. NOT. Enjoy.

As the Rain Falls 

Finally I can sleep in a clean, warm bed away from the rain. I was thoroughly drenched when I arrived in Gondor late this afternoon. Éowyn was happy to see me with the sly grin on her face. She seemed to be up to something, but then again, she always is. Maybe it's her expectancy. If Faramir were there I probably would have murdered him right then and there. However he was stuck in a council meeting. Lucky him. Although I must admit that I was glad to finally see my sister again. Little does she know of all the questioning I have in store for her.

It's getting late and dinner will be soon. Real food, what an amazing thing after traveling for quite some time. Maybe these incessant thoughts of women have also worked up an appetite. I need to refrain from thinking about women; it's really doing me in. Maybe that's what Éowyn was scheming about. Hmm. This could be interesting.

"So, are you enjoying your evening in Gondor, Éomer?" Faramir questioned as he's somehow managed to stay alive, despite the daggers in my eyes.

" It is pleasurable. I'm glad I'm able to see Éowyn and being out of the rain is a blessing as well." I stated truly enjoying the dryness of the palace.

"My cousins in Dol Amroth are having a lot of rain as well. They should have arrived today as well. I know Lothiriel is quite excited about meeting your sister. Although it seems that most people do want to meet the heroic maiden who defeated the witch-king." He offered seemingly truly smitten by Éowyn as he glanced in her direction.

" Indeed. It seems after that she drew a lot of attention to herself. Especially from men." I said enjoying the way this conversation was leading.

He started laughing heartily. "True. She most definitely drew my attention. But now it is your turn to find someone. You must have someone in mind, do you not?" He said still smiling broadly.

At this I tried to stay calm. All of my thoughts came flooding back of worrying about the future. Thoughts of jealousy emerged as well for I knew that Faramir was happy with Éowyn and they were already expecting their first child. I think he realized something was wrong as well.

"Éomer, is something wrong?" He asked with concern evident in his eyes.

At first I debated if I should tell him of what has been plaguing my mind, but I realized that someone else's opinions would do me well so I let it go. I told him of my thoughts. I poured out all that I could and more that I hadn't even considered until I had spoken it aloud.

After all was said and done, he looked at me for some time. Then for a brief moment, I thought he was trying to suppress laughter. Then he let it go and did start laughing. Endlessly. At me. At my pain. If we weren't in public he would have been in severe pain, instead I simply starred at him blankly.

Eventually his laughing ceased as people starting glancing over at us occasionally. I was relieved that Éowyn hadn't come over and asked what was so horribly funny.

Was all of my insanity really that crazy? I've truly lost it. There's no hope for me. None whatsoever. The Steward of Gondor knows I'm crazy as will the rest of the court in time. So much for finding a wife. I wonder if I could get him drunk so that he wouldn't remember any of this? That would maybe work to my advantage, but then Éowyn might intervene and…

"I didn't mean to laugh that much Éomer. I am sorry. It's just that I really didn't expect you to have such fears. It's kind of ironic in a way that a man such as yourself would have so many doubts. And I don't mean that to offend you in any way." He said this trying to be calm and collected after his fit of laughter. I think he could tell I still wasn't following so he decided to continue.

"It seems to me that you are just afraid of what the future will bring or when it will happen. Everything takes time and in due time you'll find the person that will love the person that you are." He replied trying to help me understand the way I was feeling.

I already knew that I was afraid of the future. That was obvious. Had he not heard of how I had been stressing about it? Did he listen it all? I don't think I'm getting anywhere. I still like the idea of getting him drunk so he forgets all of this. Then he'll be in my debt in the morning when his head is pounding and he can barely move. I would enjoy that, but I don't think that….

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" The fearful lady known as my sister interrupted my evil plans.

"Indeed love. We were just discussing a few things of importance." Faramir replied hoping that that would keep her curiosity at bay.

"Things of importance? Such as what? I saw you laughing before. What was that all about?" She replied giving me a look, letting us know that our well kept secret was out. I finally decided to intervene.

"Matters of manly, my dear sister, that shouldn't trouble your mind." I replied knowing that she should stop now that she hasn't been told our topic directly on purpose.

"If you're both going to be secretive, I suppose I can ask around later. Don't worry for I will find out." She said with a smirk and left.

"She's very complex." Faramir simply stated, yet with a smile on his face simply enjoying her short addition to our conversation.

"Complex isn't the word. She's devious and tricky. I'm sure she'll be up to something." After these words, I decided to turn in for it had been a long night. I had finally let go of some of my thoughts with my brother-in-law and it was wearing on me.

"Goodnight Éomer. I'll see you at breakfast." He said slowly rising from his chair to find Éowyn. I'm certain he'll tell her of our conversation. They both are devious being. At least I can at last sleep in a comfortable bed without the rain drenching me.

A/N: Wow, that took a completely different turn than what I was going for. I finally know somewhat where I am going with this. Yeah, life is good. I'll try to post soon but don't count on it. Thanks for the reviews. Ideas are always appreciated. BTW, Lothiriel's eyes are green right, and Éomer's are blue or brown. I'm have a mental moment. Save me.


	5. A Pleasurable Meeting

A/N: Yes, on with the next chapter. The chapter we have all been waiting for. Including myself, in which Lothiriel and Éomer finally meet, but the question is, will they know it? Muahahaha! I love scheming. I don't really know what POV this will be from. Maybe both firsts.

Disclaimer: Why must I do this every time? Am I really going to say that I own everything in the world and say that I sold your soul? Oh wait, I already did that. Alas, I do not own lotr even if I want to.

As the Rain Falls 

I never realized how confusing these hallways were in the middle of the night, especially after a small amount of ale. How will I ever be able to find my room? Maybe I'll just randomly pick a room and hope it's not a woman's room. After my conversation with Faramir I don't think that would go over too well.

Maybe my room's down this hallway or is it that one? Or was it to the left? This is too much for my mind. I wonder if Éowyn could help me find…

I don't think I can breathe. I think I'm in the presence of a goddess or some heavenly creature. She's breathtaking. She has long raven hair settling on her trim frame. She has fair skin that seems to be as delicate as a niphredil. She's astonishing as she stands there by the fire in the library. She seems to be lost in her own lost thoughts.

I think my heart stopped beating all together. Either that or it fell to the floor when it leapt out of my chest. Why haven't I seen her before? Why am I just standing here? Why can't I move? What's happening to me?

She's going to see me if I continue to gawk at her like this. Come on legs, move. I think I saw a back door into the library before. Maybe I can sneak in through there without her noticing.

I thought I heard something. Maybe I'm imagining things. Although there are a lot of noises. After all, there is a feast in the main hall tonight. I didn't feel like joining. Probably more suitors to gawk at me and want to dance. That's not something I'm really in the mood for right now.

I swear I heard something again, but a lot closer this time. And it seemed to be coming from the back of the library. It's probably one of my brothers. They can be so irritating. Although something tells me it isn't them. Maybe I'll go see who it is. I can't imagine why my brothers would….

In the back of the corner there's a man of great stature. He has long golden hair and a strong built. I know he's not from around here. I haven't seen him before. He doesn't look like most of the men from this area and not only because of his appearance. He holds himself a lot different as well. Not as arrogant or proud as most men. He seems more at ease and open. He seems to be looking for someone.

I think he might of seen me gawking at him. I hope not. He seems to be lost in his own thoughts and for this I am thankful. Maybe I should say something to him. Although I prefer to watch him right now. He's so…

"Excuse me," I finally said after a few minutes of searching for the lady that had captivated me just moments before. I found her starring right at me. She seemed to blush at my words and I think I melted when I saw her deep green eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I…" she started but then stopped for then she looked deeply into my eyes as well.

At this point we simply gazed into each other's eyes for a moment longer, after to break this ecstasy. It was so… remarkable. I've never felt anything like it before. I was completely lost in her eyes and if a door hadn't been opened I would have stayed like that for the rest of time.

His eyes are so bottomless and mystifying. They're so amiable and gentle. They're so… mesmerizing. I could stay like this for eternity. With… wait, I don't even know who he is, but I don't care. He's…

A door just opened. It must be one of my brothers this time. Oh course they would find me now. They would have to ruin this for me.

"Meet me here tomorrow at dawn." I quickly said hoping he would understand that I needed to leave. He simply nodded with his dark brown eyes. Those eyes. " I must go." I said and left leaving him standing there.

Sure enough there was Erchirion standing by the front door of the library looking for me. "Where have you been?" He questioned with anger present is his voice. "There was a feast tonight. Or were you unaware of this?"

"I know. I was right here in the library. I'm heading to bed." I said and quickly him with his thoughts not letting him reply. With the dim light, however, he didn't see the wide grin on my face either.

As I lay in my bed now all I can think of is the morning that lies ahead and the lady that captivates me so. How I long to see her again. I don't know who she is, but I don't care. I'll have to tell her who I am tomorrow as well. I wonder how she will react. I wonder where she's from. I wonder who she is. Maybe I should get some sleep. I will see her, the lady of my thoughts, in the morning.

Who was he? He wasn't from around here? He's not built like the men of Dol Amroth or Gondor? Maybe farther North? Rohan possibly? That could be. The library wasn't lit very well so it was hard to tell. All I could was his eyes. They seem to be able to see right through me. They were amazing.

Nonetheless I will have to tell him who I am. I wonder how he'll react. I don't know. Men are so difficult to figure out. Why was he was mesmerizing though. I've never been affected that way by anyone before. I guess my questions shall be answered in the morning. I should get some rest. The morning draws ever closer.

A/N: Wow, I finally got somewhere. Yeah for me. Life is good. Actually it's not because I'm sick right not and this was really hard to right. Now I'm not sure where to go so ideas would be good. As would reviews. How do you get the break in the story be with a line or whatever. I can't figure it out. Help me. Thanks a bunch. Namaarie.


	6. Exchanging Words

A/N: Alright I feel like a horrible person for not updating in so long. I got writer's block and tried to study for exams. I know, excuses excuses. I'm really sorry. Thank you for all the reviews as well. Virtual cookie for all.

Disclaimer: I own Éomer, really I do. I'm also the Queen of France, and I rule the rest of the world. Yeah, we all know I have nothing at all. Sigh.

Chapter 6- Exchanging Words

I rose at dawn. I couldn't sleep anymore for all I could think about was the lady from last night in the library. Her gray eyes full of wonder starring out at me. I need to go find her. She might already be in the library.

At this thought, I dressed quickly and quickly headed for the library. Not many people were up yet so I didn't run into any curious people, thank goodness for that.

However, suddenly I got to thinking. The man that came in last night. I know I've seen him before, but where? Probably the war, but I feel that I know him better than someone I just randomly passed.

And then it hit me. It was Erchirion, Prince Imrahil's son from Dol Amroth. What was he doing in there? Is she perhaps his lover? I doubt that, they didn't seem that way when they changed words last night. How would he know her? Perhaps a friend of someone else or… he has a sister. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner? I was supposed to meet her last night but she wasn't there. He couldn't find her.

I love it when everything finally makes sense. I wonder if she knows who I am then. I realize I've been standing in front of the library door for a few minutes now. Here I go.

>>>>>>>

I can't believe I've slept this late. I should be in the library waiting already for…I still don't know his name. He's probably in the library already waiting for me. I can still see his eyes so clearly starring right into my own. They had such power last night.

Still, what was he doing in the library in the first place? He looked lost, but continued to be confident. I feel that I should know who he is, but I can't figure it out. I can ask him once I get to the library.

I finally got dressed and headed for the library where I would meet… destiny? I've never really believed in fate or destiny, but now I'm starting to wonder if it does exist.

I can see the library down the hall. A few more steps and I can finally talk to this mysterious man.

>>>>>>>>>

Just as I was beginning to think that she wasn't coming and had completely forgot about me, the door opened to reveal her in a pale blue dress that offset her dark hair. Once again I found myself breathless. How can one woman look so astonishing, especially this early in the morning?

I couldn't find words to speak or even a means of uttering anything intelligent at all. I was numb and felt frozen. I finally found my voice.

"Good morning my lady." I said hoping she would say something instead of us just standing here all day. Not that I would mind really, I already knew who she was and…oh dear. If any of her brothers find us, I'm dead. I know they are protective, but what would they do if they found me alone, with their sister. I hadn't thought of this. What if…

"Good morning my lord. I pray you slept well last night." She said with a heavenly voice that I hadn't noticed last night.

"Indeed, but the thoughts of a beautiful lady kept my mind busy." I said wondering what kind of reaction I would get from her.

>>>>>>>>>>

He referred to me as a beautiful lady and all I could do was blush. Other men had called me beautiful, but he seemed so much more sincere. I felt the need to make a comment of him so I settled on commenting about his features proving that he wasn't from the South. Maybe then I'll find out who he is.

"It seems me thoughts were likewise filled with a stunning man as well, last night. You're not from around here, are you?" I said satisfied with my reply, as he seemed to grin.

"No, actually I'm visiting me sister. She lives here with her husband and they're expecting their first child. I come from Rohan." He said with a certain pride in his voice that every man seems to have when they mention their homeland.

As I looked upon him now, he started to look familiar. I don't know why, but he reminded me of someone either described to me or that I've seen before. I know Faramir had mentioned Rohan. His wife, Éowyn, was from there. She was expecting a child and her brother was supposed…

That's why he looks familiar. He must be Éowyn's brother. I can't remember his name, but I thought he was the king. Why hasn't he mentioned anything? Surely he must be keeping secrets for a reason. But why? I wonder how long it would take to get him to admit that he's the king. Maybe I can have some fun with this.

"I've never been to Rohan. I've heard it's beautiful in it's own way. I heard there is a new king as well due to tragedies of the war. What do you think of him?" I said seeing if he would admit defeat or continue this game.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I, um, believe that he is…" I was starting to stutter, wondering why I didn't just tell her who I was. It would be easier than playing a game like this. However, my mind wouldn't let me say it.

"He's a man that is new to the throne, indeed, but he's trying hard to bring order to Rohan. He's a man who is affected greatly by the war, as everyone was, but has a lot on his shoulders now. His people have great regard for him, as what I've heard from others." I replied hoping that she would accept this answer. However she then looked somewhat frustrated. This can't be good.

"Will you not admit who you are? The only reason I asked what you think of him is because I recognize you from Faramir's description of you. I would think you could at least come forth and say who you are instead of trying to be secretive." She fumed, and this sent me reeling as well.

"And what about you. You haven't admitted yourself either. I recognized your brother last night. He described you as well. Don't try to disgrace me just because I'm playing your own game." I said realizing it was probably a bad idea.

She now simply starred at me with fire in her eyes. No wonder I'll never find someone to marry me. Although if all women play these games, who really needs them. Maybe I was too harsh, but she was acting as though she ruled everything. Little does she know.

She hadn't said anything in a while and suddenly a door opened. Why do people always have to interrupt? I realized it was her brother, Amrothos. He was the youngest of the sons and was always closest to his sister. She turned around and looked, with the fire still in her eyes.

He came over and realized her irritation. I think he noticed that I was just as irritated. He's normally a comical man so I was hoping he would enlighten us.

"Oh, um, good morning. Lothiriel, Éomer. I see you two have met. Both behaving hopefully." He said, I'm assuming trying to lighten the mood. However, it did nothing for the young princess for she still appeared upset and decided to leave.

"Forget it, men." She said as she left the room.

"What did you do?" Amrothos said giving me a quizzical look. He noticed I was confused and let out a short laugh.

"I'm not too sure. I started playing her game and it appears I lost." I said still thinking about what had been said. At least we both truly knew who the other was.

"If she's that mad, you probably won. Come on, I'll explain but I believe breakfast should be ready shortly." He said as we left the library as well. What a peculiar morning it has been. I just hope that she doesn't hate me entirely now.

A/N: yeah another chapter. Hopefully I'll be writing more because of summer vacation. I'll try, i really will. I think the dividing lines worked. If not, can someone please tell me how to get them in there. I feel lost. Please review. Adios.


	7. Starting Anew

A/N: Wow, I can't believe that I'm writing again. So amazing. However, I won't update for another two weeks. How sad. Anyways, these characters definitely are taking over the plot and not letting me have any say. Darn them. Oh well, I feel so used. This entire chapter is in Éomer's POV. Thanks for the reviews. Can't wait for more. glares

Disclaimer: I had an assassin kill every one of Tolkien's descendants off but made them hand over the right to lotr. Right, I wish. Alas, I own nothing.

As the Rain Falls

Chapter 7

Amrothos and I headed down for the main hall where a meal had been prepared. I wasn't all that excited after the conversation I had had with Lothiriel, but maybe we can make amends. After all, all I was doing was playing her stupid game, which according to Amrothos, I won.

As we entered the hall, I immediately noticed the young princess, still looking as radiant as she had earlier. There was still a spark in her eyes, but not a look of anger anymore. Hopefully she's calmed down enough to talk to me.

At this thought, we sat down in our designated seats. I sat near Éowyn and Faramir and Lothiriel was directly across from me surrounded by Erchirion and Amrothos. Just my luck of course. She was engaged in light conversation with Erchirion who I recognized from the previous evening. How I long to go back to that evening before our skirmish this morning.

Throughout the morning, she did look my way occasionally and unfortunately, Erchirion noticed.

"I see you've taking an interest in Éomer King, haven't you Lothiriel," he said slyly. Great, more to anger her about the situation.

"Is that you sits before me? I wouldn't have known." She said with such a pitch to her voice that I cringed inwardly.

"You haven't met him? Well let me introduce you. Éomer, I'd like you to met my sister, Lothiriel. She wasn't at the feast last night otherwise I would have introduced the two of you then. She tends to be drawn towards the library at unfortunate times." He continued, trying to get some reply out of me. I just didn't want her more angered than she already was.

"Glad to have met you, my lady," I said as that was all I could really muster up to say.

"Likewise, my lord. I'm sorry I didn't have the time to be introduced to you last night. My interests were captivated by something I had found in the library." She said smirking.

Had she truly given up her game, or was this just another? Do I actually have a chance to win her favor still? Hmm, maybe I'll play this as well.

"The library can truly be an enchanting place. Not only the books, but also the wit and secrets that lie within. You never know what, or who, you might find in there." I said trying not to comment on the lovely sight of her I had seen last night and this morning in that exact place. Mind you that I'm not very easily drawn to libraries. They've also been beyond my knowledge so I've never really taken to them.

Amrothos was catching on so he decided to help with the game.

"The gardens here are almost as enchanting as the library here as well. Lothiriel, why don't you show Éomer a few of them today, that is if you don't have any previous plans." He said simply with a grin on his face.

The moment of truth had arrived. Was she still upset with me, or would we actually have a decent conversation?

"Aye, I'd be glad to, if Éomer King would ever be so inclined to do so." She said not revealing her emotions. Women are so complicated.

"I'd certainly enjoy that. I've never seen the gardens." I said not really knowing what to say.

"Good, then the two of you can head towards them once we are done here." Amrothos chimed in with that famous grin still on his face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As soon as I knew it, Lothiriel and I headed towards the gardens with the sun's bright light shinning down on us. The silence between the two of us was starting to wear on me, however it must have been doing the same to her for she finally spoke with her stunning voice.

"I apologize for this morning. I know I shouldn't have gotten so upset, but I truly was frustrated with you not being truthful. Why didn't you just come out and say who you were?" She questioned with innocence in her eyes. She didn't want to argue, just understand.

I admit that I was dumbfounded by the question. I didn't know why I hadn't said who I was. I didn't want to keep secrets from her either. Her breathtaking eyes finally got the best of me so I needed to come forth with an answer. I took a deep breath and sighed first.

"I guess I didn't tell you because I wanted to put those thoughts aside for a moment. I didn't want to think of what you would think of a king. I wanted to be thought of as a man and just a man. No title to go along with that. I really don't know." I said feeling frustrated.

At that moment she looked at me with her gray eyes that seemed to shine with the sun's light. How is it that someone can completely see your thoughts even if you've just met them?

"I would have to say that's the same reason I didn't say who I was. I didn't want to be viewed as a princess, or a lady of the courts. What I saw in your eyes was a man who truly cared, unlike most suitors I've met. You didn't see the title, but you saw me. Thank you. Not many people, save for my family, do that." She said with tone in her voice that all I could do was continue to gaze at her and her deep gray eyes.

For a while we walked in silence for a while. The sun was high and it was beginning to grow steadily warmer. Ever so often we would catch each other's eyes, wanting to say something, but not sure of what to say.

The day passed on without much talking but we did have a few brief conversations. I decided that the silence was killing me and I longed to hear her voice. Speaking of anything right now would suffice for me. I decided to find out more about her.

"Perhaps you could tell what Dol Amroth is like. I've never been there and heard that it's beauty is comparable to that of their beautiful princess." I said as she blushed ever so slightly at my comment.

"Dol Amroth is indeed beautiful, but I'd rather be by the sea instead of the heart of the city. Its beauty surpasses that of many. The sound of the sea is likewise enchanting as it can be heard throughout the castle. When the sun sets, its rays are reflected upon the waters creating a heavenly beauty." She said this as she starred into the gardens

"I've never heard of someone speak so fondly of the sea. Although I've never seen the sea as well, it's sounds wonderful." I said as I looked at her and thought of the shores with her standing upon them.

"I really do love the sea. But what about Rohan? I've heard it has incomparable beauty." She replied hoping to hear the love of my homeland.

"It truly is magnificent. I've never seen anything like it. The fields are so vast and open. Riding through them gives me a feeling like that of none other. I could ride endlessly until night comes. Then the stars are clearly visible and the sight is breathtaking." I said thinking of my home and how much I really missed it.

"It sounds wonderful. It's a shame I haven't gotten to see it…yet." She replied with a little bit of mischief in her voice.

The sky was beginning to darken and it looked as though it could rain. We had been out in the gardens for quite some time and decided to finally head in. I didn't realize that it was nearing dinner. She did however, and we went our separate ways preparing for the evening ahead of us.

At least we had spent the afternoon together. And she didn't regret this morning. Maybe something good will come from this after all.

A/N: Wow, another chapter, and they're getting longer. Still short chapter but nonetheless longer than they've been. Sigh, I actually like this story. What a concept. I'll update in a while. But it will probably quite a bit when I do. As always, review. It's greatly appreciated. Navaer.


	8. In Good Company

A/N: yeah, thank you for all the loverly reviews. i love all of you so much. you're great. i still don't know where this is going so please bare with me.

Disclaimer: oh let's see. face it, we don't own this. tolkien does. damn it all.

As the Rain Falls

Chapter 8-In Good Company

As I headed back to my room to prepare for dinner, I caught sight of Éowyn down the hallway. She was just standing there with a book in her hands so I decided to engage in light conversation. I had met her yesterday when we arrived and already considered her a friend.

"Éowyn, how do you fare today?" I asked looking at enlarged stomach.

She laughed at this and replied, "Quite alright, as it goes while you are with a child. How was your day with my brother?"

"It was a pleasurable day. He seems rather quiet for a man in his position, but also when he does speak, he doesn't waste words. He truly means what he says." I replied thinking back to earlier.

When I turned back to look at Éowyn again, she was grinning. I couldn't imagine why so I just asked her.

"Is it just the day that you enjoyed or was it the company as well?" She questioned with the grin still on her face.

At first I wasn't quite sure how to reply. I didn't want her getting the wrong impression, but what did I think of him? He was sincere in the few words he had uttered today, but was he covering up? Was he still upset from this morning? He didn't act like it, but men are so complicated, and not easy to read at all.

"Lothiriel, is something wrong? What did he say?" She asked believing that he must have offended me in some way. Great, wrong impression.

"No not at all. He didn't say anything wrong. It's just… I met him in the library last night. We met there again this morning and we got involved in a play on words. He didn't directly say who he was and it irritated me. I know he got mad at me as well, and… I just don't know how he feels about it." I replied telling her of my thoughts. I believe that she knew I was upset at almost offending her brother.

"I doubt that Éomer was that upset about it. He's probably wondering the same thing. He does have a temper, but normally it cools down rather quickly." She said trying to relieve my anguish.

"Are you certain he isn't still mad?" I questioned a little hesitantly.

She replied with a laugh and assured me that he wasn't. "Besides," she began, "you could always ask him at dinner tonight. I'm sure he would reply with an honest answer. Although I might suggest that you change and wash up a bit first."

This time I laughed and agreed with her for we were right outside my door. I thanked her for her words of wisdom and went inside.

>>>>>>>>>>

As I headed for dinner, Amrothos approached me, probably inquiring about the day's events.

"Good evening Éomer. How did your day with my sister fare?" He said slightly winded as he was still catching up to me.

"It was most horrendous. How could you do something so terrible as to get me stuck with your sister for the whole day?" I said in jest. He didn't realize this and looked at me horrified until I starting laughing.

"I'm not serious at all, my friend. The day went quite smoothly and we enjoyed light conversation. I don't believe she's mad at me anymore, but women are difficult to read." I said thinking back on the day's company. It was most enjoyable, but I don't want Amrothos to get any impression such as that.

"You had me worried there for a moment. I know Lothiriel can have a temper, such as yours at times." He replied with relief.

I, however, was not relieved. "What do you mean a temper such as mine?" I questioned irritated at his tally.

He laughed in response realizing that I was mad. "See?" he replied, "Are you not already mad by one small comment?"

I then realized my anger. I sighed and replied, "I guess you would be correct. Éowyn has pointed it out to me and she would be right. My temper can flare at times. Why do you mention your sister's?"

"I only mention because she tends to go reeling at one small comment. Because of this many people, mostly men, don't get along with her that well in a one-on-one situation. However, you obviously are suited for her." He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean, suited for her?" I asked with hesitance, as I really didn't want to know the answer.

"I simply mean that you both can keep each other's temper in check and you have some…chemistry." He said with that famous grin that I was truly starting to hate.

"Chemistry? What exactly are you saying, and don't try to use words to get around it?" I replied starting to get angry, once again.

He sighed and started to confess, "Alright. I think, as many other people do, that you two would be a good match. Not only politically, but also…well, on a more personal level."

I couldn't believe what he had just said. I started to wonder if this had all been set up from the start. What am I going to do? Although, there is some truth in his words. It would be a good political match and she isn't as flighty as most of the women of the courts. She's beautiful and stunning. She has enough wit to keep my mind thinking and… oh dear. Coming here was definitely a bad idea.

Amrothos realized I was lost in my own thoughts. Apparently he had steered us right past Lothiriel's room for at that moment she appeared in a deep blue dress with intricate details on it. Her hair was piled on top of her head with a single strand of her curled hair falling into her face. As every other time I met with her, I found myself breathless.

"Lothiriel, I thought you would be in the dining area already." He said engaging in conversation with his sister. Somehow, I feel this was set up as well. I wonder if she's in on the scheming. I don't think someone such as her could be involved in such scheming, however I can't imagine her with a temper either.

"Good evening Éomer." She said as she greeted me.

I was once again lost in her deep gray eyes. They seem to penetrate my very being. How I haven't been pierced yet is amazement to me. I realized then that I should reply to her.

"Good evening my lady. You look lovely." I said as I gently kissed her hand. When I looked up she was turning a deep shade of red. I guess my hand lingered too long with hers for at that moment Amrothos decided to clear his throat.

"I believe we should head for dinner." He replied. At this I simply decided to walk with my own thoughts next to this captivating lady.

A/N: wow, another chapter. ideas are great. as are reviews. it'll be a week until more. navaer


	9. Expression of Love

A/N: I think it is about time that I update again, is it not? A week, yeah right. I haven't in a long time and I'm really sorry. I think I'll also start individual replies to reviews. I've been meaning to I just haven't. Anyways, on with my fun.

Disclaimer: Let's see, what can I try to steal this time? How about I take everyone else's fics, which are much better than this. Maybe I can also steal Amrothos b/c he's great and not taken. Alas, I own nothing at all.

REPLIES:

starnat-yes, they are both captivating. They would make a captivating couple. I'll use that word just for you.

Faerchithiel- I know it is cliché. But I didn't know what else to do. At least someone came out and said they would do well together. And I just like Amrothos a lot so I might use him more. Don't worry, you haven't offended me, although I could say that is why I haven't written in so long.

Mystikal19-I think both of them need quite a bit of help. And yes it is fun to torture our beloved characters. They seem like our friends at times.

Everybody- thanks for all the previous reviews as well. A lot of times they give me ideas. Can't wait to see more reviews in my box. Oh, and don't get the wrong idea with the title of this chapter.

As The Rain Falls

Chapter 9- Expression of Love

As we head down to dinner I couldn't help but wonder if the princess truly was in on this extravagant scheme or if she was as ignorant as I was regarding the matter. It made me question her intentions.

Now as she sits across from me, planned by my guess, I still have to wonder about such things. Under her soft delicate skin and her captivating gray eyes, is there a deceitful woman with intentions to… I don't know, but mislead me possibly.

Of course as I think of such thoughts, I've barely touched my meal and Prince Imrahil takes note of it. He then questioned if something were wrong.

"No, nothing is wrong at all. I just seem to have a lot of things on my mind. Although I do have a question for you." I replied hoping I wasn't being too bold.

"Go right ahead, my friend." He replied with sincerity.

I didn't want to bring back depressing memories but I needed to know something. "How did you know you fell in love with the right person before you were wed?" I said with a little apprehension. While I said this, Lothiriel also seemed to stop what she was doing, as did her brothers.

"Is there a reason for such a question or are you just inquiring for further references?" He replied with a smirk on his face while glancing at Lothiriel. That must be where Amrothos gets his grin.

"Well, currently it's for a future reference, however depending on your answer that might change." I said with a smirk of my own. I didn't dare glance at any of his children despite how desperately I wanted to.

He laughed and then finally gave me an answer not without a lengthy pause though. "It would probably be the point of when I looked into her eyes. They were so pure and meant so much to me. When they would gleam, all in the world would seem well. Then there were also the little things that proved her love to me. Not big things that would seem obvious, but small things that would make me think of her in the middle of the day. I knew how I felt when I would do anything to make her happy. That's how I would define love. Pleasing the other person before yourself." He smiled weakly and stated, "I miss her greatly but I know I didn't make a mistake in my choice. After all, she gifted me with four wonderful children." He said with a look of pride.

"Does that clear things up for you, my friend?" He asked with thoughtfulness.

This time I dared to glance at his daughter with thoughts of what Amrothos had said later. "Indeed. I am much appreciated for your help." I said and smiled while getting lost in my own thoughts once again.

How do I feel when I look into her eyes? I feel lost yet content at the same time. Would I put her pleasure and happiness before my own? Would she love me? Am I thinking of this too early in her 'game' as it were?

Not the same questions as I've had, but more questions nonetheless. When will it end?

At this point, dinner was ending and dancing would begin soon. I knew that sometime during the night I would dance with Lothiriel but I wasn't going to worry about it that much.

As much as I would like to say that I wasn't startled by Éomer's question, I have to say that I was. Why, in all of Middle Earth, would he ask something like that? I know Amrothos and he were speaking with each other earlier, but why would it be about something like that?

He couldn't possibly be interested in someone he just meet. Not that I should really care, but for some reason I do. Who is even suitable for him? Maybe I should engage Amrothos in a dance and question him then.

Just as I thought this, Amrothos approached me with his hand for a dance. I agreed with a smirk knowing that this was my chance.

As we started dancing I kept him engaged in light conversation that would keep him preoccupied. At last I could bring out the questioning.

"Amrothos, do you have any idea what would have brought such a question from the King of Rohan's mind? Is he interested in someone already?" I said as he slightly faltered in his stepping.

At first he starred at me, then I assume he tried to collect his thoughts. "Are you really unaware of his preoccupation?" He said smiling with his dim-witted grin.

I thought about this and had no idea. I've known him for three days. How would I know whom he would be interested in. I simply told Amrothos no.

He laughed somewhat and said he would point to her. He finger went up and he seem to be scanning the room. Then he stopped and his finger lay pointing at me. I couldn't believe what he was assuming.

"You think that Éomer is interested in me? Have you lost your sanity? I barely know the man, how could I …love him or think of him in that way in the least?" I said with my temper flaring.

"Well, if you don't think so, dance with him and try to argue that point." He said with a grin on his face as he saw Éomer approach.

_The truth shall come._

She was dancing with her brother at the moment and I thought that this might be the right moment. Here I go.

A/N: And there you have it folks. Wait until tomorrow likely for chapter ten: the dance. I'm in love with this fic again. Sigh. Don't forget, I love reviews. And I know ppl are reading this. There are a ton of hits. So please, just review. Navaer.


	10. The Dance and a Plan

A/N: Aren't you happy to see me? I know I'm glad to be back again. I'm surprised I like this fic so much. I would actually read it if someone else was writing it. I still don't know how to close this, how long it will be, or what exactly I'm doing. Once again someone gave me an idea so here I go. Oh, and I changed the title.

Sarah- thank you so much for that. You also gave me ideas and this chapter is definitely thanks to you. Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: do I really need this? I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!

As the Rain Falls

Chapter 10- The Dance and a Plan

I stepped up to where Amrothos and Lothiriel were dancing. I knew I had to say something, but what? "May I step in?" was all that I could possibly muster up.

"Certainly my lord. I know my sister can only entertain me for so long until she gets bored and has to find other prey for herself." Amrothos said as he led a blushing and exasperated Lothiriel over to me.

"Oh that couldn't possibly be true," I started as Lothiriel seemed to sigh for relieve, "after all, they must be flocking towards her." Once again her face went bright red. Ha, this is rather fun, using words to play on.

Eventually Amrothos left the two of us alone to our dance and the questions that were nagging at my mind. Little did I know of all the people that were watching us.

>>>>>>>>>

As I sat here, I started to reflect on how I had responded to Éomer's question. He should be looking for a queen after all, but was he actually finding someone he thought suitable?

"Lost in thought, my friend," Elessar said as he interrupted my thoughts.

"It appears that way, doesn't it?" I said not really knowing how to explain myself.

"I heard what he asked. It does make one wonder of whom he is thinking of. However, he has spent some time with Lothiriel, has he not?" He said with an idea in his mind.

"He has. But I don't think that she would go along with him so quickly. She has never been too fond of the thought of loving someone, other than the sea." I said with a sigh. "It has been most difficult talking to her about the idea of marriage, as many times as we've had that conversation."

"I have an idea. If Éomer is supposed enamored by your daughter, why not send her to Rohan to help him with diplomatic situation." Elessar said with a smirk.

"You truly think he needs that much help with diplomacy?" I questioned, not clearly following him.

"No, but if she agrees to go, they could possibly fall in love and two problems would be solved." He said continually smirking.

"And what might those be?" I asked with a thought that I might know the answer already.

"They fall in love and Lothiriel will understand the wonders of marriage and love and you will no longer have to worry about her future. And Éomer will have a queen and not be sulking around as Gamling has told me." Elessar stated with complete confidence that his plan would work.

"And what if she does not fall in love?" I questioned knowing Lothiriel all too well.

"You could always betroth her…. however, since I know you won't, saying that she's going for diplomatic would cover that up." He said with a grin still on his face.

"Elessar, I believe you have a plan. Now we just must ask Éomer, but where did he go?" I said realizing Lothiriel or Éomer were nowhere in sight.

"I don't know. Probably lost among the crowd. We will find him later." Elessar said with no worry. I, on the other hand, had my doubts.

>>>>>>>>>>

I didn't feel that I could talk to her amongst all these people. So, with that thought I invited her out to the gardens, which she greatly accepted. However, she was the one who spoke first.

"My lord, may I be so bold as to ask you what your question to my father was reflecting this evening?" She said with what I thought to be innocence in her eyes.

All of a sudden I found it hard to speak. I didn't know what to say. I've only known her for three days and yet, I felt like I've known her much longer. I had no idea what to tell her.

"My lady, I…" I decided to tell her how I felt. I didn't need to say that my thoughts were about her, did I?

"I believe that a certain lady has caught me off guard more than anything else. She is most enchanting in her words as well as her appearance. She is very elegant yet at the same time she acts as though she would rather be riding a horse than being at a feast with nobles." I stated while thinking of our time in the library.

"She sounds wonderful. And how does she feel about you?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes, making me think that all in the world was right.

"I have not yet discovered. I meant to talk to her tonight, but I believe my mind wouldn't allow it to happen so suddenly." I said slightly embarrassed.

"I suggest that you tell her. Reactions that women have, such as myself can say a lot of how they react to many things. Does she have any idea at all or have you left her in the dark?" She questioned wanting to know who I was so enthralled by.

Why didn't I just tell her? Is she always this hard to say things directly too or is it just a problem that I have? I don't want her mad like before, I should just come out and tell her.

"Lothiriel, I…" I started before her cousin and my brother-in-law interrupted me.

"There you both are. Prince Imrahil has being curious as to your whereabouts. I suggest that you go find your father, my dear cousin." Faramir suggested.

"Right. I'm sure that would be a good idea. It was nice talking with you my lord, I hope your lady responds favorably." She said with a smile on her lips as she left Faramir and myself alone.

"Did I interrupt something?" Faramir asked once she was well away.

"Alright, how much did you hear?" I asked knowing all too well that he had heard everything.

"And why do you assume that I heard any of your mention of the lady that he have fallen victim too?" He said with a grin that I swear was identical to that of Amrothos'.

"You heard all of it, didn't you? Am I mad to think that I stand any chance with her?" I asked not truly wanting to her the answer. Of course, he laughed as he always did at my pain.

"Éomer, I think that all Lothiriel needs is time. I believe that Elessar is creating a plan for you. Have no worry, all will be well. I believe that we should also go discuss that plan with him right now." He said with that brainless grin still on his face. I agreed and we headed inside once more.

A/N: Wow, this took a different turn. How does the plot bunny have such a strong influence? I think I might write the next chapter now so it will be a quick update. Please review.


	11. A Plan is Accepted

A/N: Alright, so the plot bunny has officially taken over. I have no say in this fic at all anymore. However, I do like this and I don't work as much this week so I will most likely be updating on Friday. Yay. This is finally getting somewhere. Since no one reviewed yet on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I really am starting to dislike this. The plot bunny owns nothing except for me and I DO…. NOT own lotr. So there.

As the Rain Falls 

Chapter 11- A Plan is Accepted

As I head towards my father I couldn't help but feel a little despondent. This whole time Amrothos had led me to believe that Éomer had sought out me. It's not that I really cared, but he seems completely fascinated by someone else.

However, I thought he was going to say something important before Faramir appeared. He has always used formalities with me, even in private, so when I heard my name from his lips I… I don't know. I guess I jumped to conclusions.

I leaned in to hear him better or to… I couldn't possibly of thought of a kiss. That would get me in horrible trouble. What would father say? That's all I need.

Hopefully this isn't what Father wanted to talk about. I almost feel the need to run to the library. It seems more comforting than his words. He hasn't seen me yet, so I can…

"Lothiriel, is everything alright?" Arwen said as she saw me head for the exit again.

I thought that I could lie to her and tell her everything was fine but being the elf that she was I knew I couldn't hide my thoughts.

"No, everything's a mess. I have such foolish thoughts that only a flighty young girl should have. I don't know what I was ever thinking." I said as I felt I would burst into tears.

"Why don't we head somewhere quiet so we can talk? No one should be in the library. Does that sound good to you?" She replied with her melodic voice in such a way that I couldn't refuse. Maybe she would help me straighten my mind out.

I hadn't seen Lothiriel anywhere, but then again, Faramir and I had dawdled in the gardens for quite some time. We finally got Elessar alone enough to sort out their plan.

"So you see, Éomer, I believe, as does Prince Imrahil, that Princess Lothiriel would help you greatly in a few diplomatic ways." He said after the plan had been told.

"Are you sure that there isn't another reason for such a 'plan' of such sorts?" I questioned after Faramir had departed. I knew this man to not be keen on lying so I believed that he would tell me if another motive was behind this.

"Éomer, I know you have feelings for the princess, as a lot of other people know as well. Imrahil doesn't know of how she feels exactly so he thought that she should stay in Rohan to… decipher how she feels. Does that make sense to you?" he asked with a strange look in his eyes.

I couldn't help but grin when I replied to him. "I'm assuming that Gamling told you I'm sulking."

At this, he laughed whole-heartedly and agreed with what I had said.

"For your information, my lord, I am not sulking, I am simply trying to make you miserable after your son had laughed at me during my last visit." I said and grinned as we went on to account past stories between friends.

I had finally convinced Lothiriel to head to bed once I had told her of her Father's plans of her going to Rohan. We had discussed as well the country's king in more ways than possible.

She thought that everything was pointing to her and that she was in love with someone completely different than her? Had I ever succumb to these thoughts with Aragorn? I would have gone mad, as she is presently.

I finally found that Éomer had left my love to return to our chambers. When he arrived I found this to be the perfect time to bring up Lothiriel's agony.

"Is it true that Éomer has finally found love?" I questioned not knowing what lie ahead of me.

"Indeed, he has, my love. He has found someone but I'm not too sure if she accepts him as such." He said with sympathy in his eyes.

I sighed and felt pity for Lothiriel, for she was already feeling the cold hands of rejection. "So Lothiriel has no chance." I said voicing my pity.

At this, I started to hear laughter much to my surprise. I turned around and there was Aragorn in laughter. He saw the frustration in my eyes and quickly subsided.

"I'm sorry, my love, but what do you mean that Lothiriel has no chance. Do you not know who Éomer is smitten by?" He said with a gleam in his eyes. I simply shook my head.

"Arwen, he's falling in love with Lothiriel. Did you talk to her about the trip to Rohan?" He asked with some sincerity.

"I did and she seemed forlorn. I had found her earlier almost in tears for she said she was a flighty girl for having such crazy thoughts. I guess her thoughts weren't too far fetched." I said finally happy for her.

"Yes, my love. Her thoughts are quite accurate. Now Éomer and her both need to confess to each other and all shall be well. However, knowing the word games she uses, that will take some time." He stated and added, "But not nearly as long as we had to wait." With that he quickly pulled me into a kiss that I was lost in. All thoughts of pity and sorrow were soon washed away.

A/N: I had no idea that Arwen and Aragorn would get involved in this story. I intended for them to stay out, but they just had to squeeze their way in there. Go figure. Anyways, I can't wait for all the reviews I'll have when I see this on Friday. I think I kind of know where the plot bunny might take this. Yippee.


	12. A New Life

A/N: As always, I'm so sorry for the long time to update. I don't really know what happened. I guess my thoughts ran away and life got confusing. Kind of like when I reread this story. How on earth did Elessar and Arwen get involved? And where the heck is this going? I don't even know how to start this chapter. Hopefully the plot bunny will come to me. Here I go. Starts out with Éomer's pov. Oh, and from now on, the fonts will change with different POV after a dividing line. My beta's making me. Thanks Becky.

Disclaimer: I guess I'll be boring. I don't own lord of the rings. Happy?

REPLIES:

Wondereye- wow, you're actually excited about it? I'm still not too sure why that's happening. Probably because I like Rohan a lot better. I swear where I live is a lot like it. It seems I get more ideas when I'm there.

Princess of Ithilien- thanks for all the comments. I did get a few replies about that stuff but I still appreciate it.

Chapter 12: A New Life

I was thrilled with the prospect of having Lothiriel with me in Rohan without anyone interfering. However, as I reflected on our last conversation in the gardens the night before, I wasn't sure s to what her reaction would be. She seemed stiff and formal, as usual and I didn't want her to feel that way. Maybe it was just my imagination or something else. Perhaps Faramir would be able to give me insight as to this matter.

As I searched for him, I found Éowyn wandering about taking deep breaths. I couldn't possibly imagine what she would be doing in her condition.

"Éowyn, why are you strolling about? You should be off your feet, not pacing the halls." I said sternly as an older brother should.

At that moment, however, Éowyn gave me such a stern and serious look in return, I thought her to be infuriated at me for reprimanding her. I couldn't fathom what that look in her eyes was. "Faramir is missing again and I need him, Éomer. I think it's almost time." She said with a pleading in her voice.

It took my mind a few minutes to register what she was saying. And then like the soldier I am, I reacted so quickly that I caught Éowyn off guard. "Stay right here. I'll go find him. Alright?" I replied hoping she wouldn't stray and end up in the middle of nowhere. However she obliged to stay where she was and let me run down the hallway yelling for Faramir. Why hadn't she spoken with the healers was a mystery to me, but there wasn't time to argue.

As soon as I had found Faramir, I grabbed him and almost dragged him down the hall until I realized that I hadn't told him of what was going on. I finally said a few words of Éowyn thinking it was almost time and her location. He ran down the hall and probably got there before I even moved.

Quite some time later… 

As Faramir and I sat outside of the room waiting for the child that would make me an uncle, I finally had a moment to ask him of last night. "Not to intrude on your thinking, Faramir, but may I ask you something?"

"As long as it isn't something similar to the question you asked Imrahil last night." He said with a grin. What is it with this family's grins?

"I simply want to know what you thought of the conversation that took place between Lothiriel and me last night. I was confused as to her reaction and thought you might have some insight on the matter." I said only wanting a truthful answer.

"Éomer, I decided to interrupt when I did for many reasons. First of all, I think you're letting your heart get ahead of your mind and should take this a little slower. I also know Lothiriel would have been scared off if you said what you were going to say. Too many times have men seen her only as an object of desire for the title and her beauty and nothing else. I know that isn't true with you for you have spent time with her, but for both of your senses, take it slower." He said with a plea in his eyes as he let out a sigh. "As for me, this waiting is killing me." He said with another sigh.

As I thought of what Faramir had said, I couldn't help but agree with him. I have been taking this way too fast. If I still love her in time, I will tell her how I feel. If I really do love her, then I can wait for her to realize the same. Why is love so complicated?

Not too long after our brief conversation, the healer came out and told Faramir that Éowyn and his son were doing wonderfully. She said we would be able to come in now. As soon as Faramir heard those words, he rushed in as though his life depended on it.

As soon as I got in, they had already debated names and were cooing at him. They seemed so happy that I didn't want to intrude, however, Éowyn wouldn't let me leave without getting a closer look of my nephew.

"Éomer, meet your new nephew Elboron. Would you like to hold him?" Éowyn questioned without letting me respond for before I knew it, he was in my arms. He was so tiny and delicate. So amazing in so many aspects.

I had heard that Éowyn had started to give birth not too long ago so I decided to head down there. When I was welcomed in the room. I was Éomer gently holding and rocking the newborn. At that moment, I felt heat rush to my lower parts. I felt so improper, for he was in love with another.

I couldn't help it for he looked so massive compared to the infant, but he was so gentle and caring. As his eyes had said before. I thought my tears would come but then he looked at me and I didn't know what to do. Life is so devious at times.

I soon was near the little family as Éomer had handed Elboron to Faramir and had left the room. The sight of him was still imprinted in my memory. I wasn't sure what I would do while I was in Rohan for that time when we would leave next week.

Faramir say the dilemma in my eyes, for he questioned me as to what was wrong. "Nothing at all. I only have a lot on my mind." After I said this, Faramir gave me a peculiar look knowing that I was lying.

"If you desire to keep secrets, I won't pry. However, just keep in mind that if you need to inquire about things, I'm open. Despite how busy I may seem with this little one." He said looking down at his son with a smile.

"Thank you, Faramir. It's much appreciated, however I believe I should be going." I said and departed from the room. I know I should ask a man about this situation and the only one I felt comfortable asking would be Amrothos, my brother.

As soon as I found him, he was alert and ready to answer my inquiries. When I told him of how I felt of Éomer despite him loving another, he gave me one single piece of advice.

"Lothiriel, take a deep breathe. Do you really think that Father would send you to help with diplomacy? You may know what you are doing in that area, but Éomer obviously has advisors." He said wondering if I would pick up on what was going on.

"Well then why is he sending me to Rohan? So that my heart can break in two when I start to love him while he's with another?" I said with anger in my voice and tears in my eyes.

"Thiri, do you really think that he would do that? Send you to misery and tears? You know that he wouldn't. He knows how you and Éomer both feel and you both need to take time. You're rushing and this isn't something to rush." He said with a plea in his eyes.

"But isn't Éomer in love with someone else? How does that work?" I said not really wanting an answer, only proving that he was wrong.

"Did he directly tell you he loved someone else? Are you sure he wasn't playing one of your word games only to not admit something?" He said with a tone that only an older brother could use.

Suddenly, I realized what had happened. Éomer wasn't in love with someone else. He was playing my game that I was using horrendously against him. I could only hug Amrothos before I decided to head for the gardens for fresh air.

When I got outdoors, it was misting but it was clearing the air. And for once, my head was as clear as rain.

A/N: Alright. Yay, another chapter. Now I just have to figure out what I'm doing. I'm going to be editing all the chapters b/c I finally have a beta that can keep up with me. So that will be soon and chapters will be more often. I promise, I have time during school. As always, please review. Navaer.


	13. An Accident

A/N: Woot! It's me, the author of this fic. Yes a fic which is being updated. Sorry. Having issues. Here you go.

Disclaimer: While I was gone I built a time machine and bought the rights to tolkein's works and if you believe that I pity you.

After ending my visit with the new, happy family, I decided to take a stroll through the castle. As I wandered through the hallways, I found myself in front of the library where I had met Lothiriel. I decided for once to let my thoughts wander. I began to think of what Faramir had said earlier as to my rushing into things. When the conversation ended, I knew he was right.

Why do I get so stubborn and let my head go into the clouds? Half of the time, they're storm clouds waiting to strike someone down. Why did Amrothos mention his sister's temper? Amrothos is too complicated for me to understand. I don't think he understands himself half of the time if ever.

We'd be leaving tomorrow afternoon for Rohan. Finally back home away from the craziness. However, Lothiriel is coming with. Hopefully she'll enjoy Rohan. She doesn't strike me as a person who would be afraid of horses or a terrible rider.

Perhaps she will be able to help a little with diplomatic matters, not that I'm entirely lost on such matters, but assistance would be magnificent. Maybe this will be very worthwhile after all.

lelelelelelelelelelelelelelele

As I enjoyed the rain, I couldn't help but remember that tomorrow was the day that I would be traveling to Rohan. It sounded exciting. I loved riding astride on my horse. With the air so fresh from the rain lately it was beautiful outside. Going for a ride right now actually sounded like a good idea.

elelelelelloelelelelelelelelelelelelelel

It seemed like such a beautiful day that I couldn't resist taking Firefoot out for a ride. When I arrived at the stables it appeared that the princess had the same general idea. She had admired the freshness of the air and was preparing her horse for a ride as well.

Once we both were saddled and on their way, we started chatting as usual. For a while we just talked about the weather but then we started talking about Rohan.

"You'll love it, my lady. It's absolutely gorgeous and everyone really knows how to welcome people."

"It sounds absolutely fabulous, especially compared to the stiff necks of Gondor," she exclaimed with some irritation. I could only look at her in response. This kind of remark from such a lovely lady was shocking.

"Ha ha, you look as though I cursed up a storm. I'm only speaking the truth. The people of Gondor tend to be more formal and stiff than it seems the people of Rohan are. I look forward to going to Rohan because of that," she said with a gleam in her eyes.

We had been riding for a while and we were quite a ways away from the castle and getting close to a small forest. When we got close an arrow flew past us.

"What was that?" Lothiriel exclaimed with fright in her voice.

All of a sudden, five orcs came out of nowhere. I drew my sword and fought them to a pulp. One got away so I decided to go after him. This turned out to be a bad idea. I ended up chasing him through the forest with Lothiriel trying to keep up. Unfortanately, the cliff the orc fell off of didn't like me either. The last thing I heard was Lothiriel screaming my name.

Lelelelelelelelelelelelelelelelellel

Stupid man. Why would he chase an orc and why would he chase it over a cliff? These were the types of things that were running through my head as I raced back to the castle to find one of my brothers or some one to help with Eomer.

As I got there I found Amrothos and Erchirion right away. I explained what happen and at first they looked at me with disbelief. They finally realized I was serious by the look on my face at which they hurriedly ran and got their horses to follow me.

It took some time but the two of them managed to bring Eomer up from where he had fallen. We got him back to the castle. There Elessar treated his wounds while he was still unconscious. Everyone left while I stayed and watched him.

A/N: omg, I actually finished this chapter. What a concept. Now I finally have the internet so I can update and receive reviews. That's right people can give me reviews which I expect after such a long time. Thanks. Oh, and the new dividers. When it starts with E, Eomer is about to speak. When it starts with L, Lothy's turn. Get it? GOOD!


End file.
